This is a long-range project investigating the mechanism of complement fixation and action. In particular, the interaction of antibody-antigen complexes with the first component of complement and the result of this interaction on the other components are investigated. The relation between antibody action and complement activation is also explored. Finally, the significance of complement in the humoral immune defense mechanism is studied.